


III2

by bluemisfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: IV always knows when there's something wrong with III. Even when he can't say it. He always knows.





	III2

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a bigger au that I have vaguely planned but will probably never write

 The crest should have stopped this. The Number shouldn’t have been able to do this. But this Number is unbelievably strong.

 “You must deliver me to my master,” the Number demands.

 III shakes his head. “You’re my Number. I’m your master!”

 “You must deliver me to my master.”

 III narrows his eyes. The giant creature looms above him and III glares right back. He’s the Number hunter around here. He’s not going to let any Number take control. This Number is unlike any other. III has never known a Number so strong. Or sentient. 

 It reaches out a talon and III tries to move away but suddenly he’s floating in deep black water and it’s impossible. The beast opens its giant jaws and the sharp talon pierces his chest. III gasps, hands trembling as he tries to pull the claw from his chest.

 “You will deliver me to my master.”

 

 III wakes with  gasp, staring up at his ceiling. He tries to sit up, tries to get his hand to his chest, just to check, but he can’t. He can’t move. Why-

_  Don’t struggle, _ whispers inside his mind. The Number.  _ Since you refused to deliver me to my master of your own free will, I’ve taken matters in my own hands. _

_  You don’t have hands, _ III hisses back. _ You have claws that you stuck in my chest. _

_  Don’t worry, child. You’ll have control back once I’ve found my master. _

 Somehow that isn’t reassuring. There’s movement at his side and III turns. IV is lying at his side. Of course. He’d come in late last night, worked up and uneasy, fuming about some argument with V hours before that he still hadn’t calmed down from and couldn’t sleep. Being with III had apparently helped. 

 “You ok, III?” IV murmurs. “Bad dream?”

 “Yes,” the Number replies. “I’m better now.”

 IV opens one eye. “Don’t sound it.”

 “I assure you, I’m fine,” he says.

_  You sound nothing like me, _ III sighs. 

 IV’s eyes open fully and he scowls. Of course, IV isn’t dumb. Not when it comes to III. He’ll know straight away there’s something wrong. He always does. 

 “You’re not III.”

 Of course. IV always gets it. IV understands without III having a say a word. IV always knows exactly who he is. The Number leans back with a small smile. 

 “You will have your brother back when he delivers me to my master,” the Number says.

 “And who is your master?” IV growls.

 “I don’t know his name,” he replies. “Or where he is, but I will know him when I find him.”

 “So we could be wandering around forever looking for your master?” he snaps. “Let III go.”

 “When I find my master.”

 IV leans over them and the Number scowls back. “That’s not acceptable.”

 “It’s the only thing I’m offering you.”

 He sits up and IV sits back. It’s odd, to have his body moving without III controlling it. IV is glaring still. Their crests were supposed to protect them from this sort of thing. Why was this Number able to take control of him like this?

 “What’s your name?” IV snaps.

 “III. You know that,” he replies.

 “What’s your name, Number?” he hisses.

 The Number smiles back at him as he dresses. “Shark Drake.”


End file.
